The Missing Emotion
by Youngermoreinnocentginny
Summary: This is a story of young Ginny Weasley and her discovery that she may find someone to truly share with....is he the caring person he now seems to be or something worse ?


* * *

Title-The Missing Emotion Chapter1-The Meeting of An Unusual Kind by: Youngermoreinnocentginny Disclaimer-I own nothing but my own sick twisted imagination and for the characters I thank and worship J.K. Rowling. 

The rain pounded on the roof and it sounded like stones were being constantly thrown , almost as if the glass would shatter at any second. The wind howled outside like something from hell making its way upon the earth to wreak its havoc. Ginny Weasley sat huddled in a small corner in her Gryffindor prefects bedroom. Beside Ginny sat a bottle of ink for the quill that was most prominently poised in her hand. Even if the quill was only a few inches about the paper she could not will herself to write in the diary.

The diary was so much like the one used by Tom Riddle to persuade her that she almost feared writing her feelings in it as if someone would write back again. She kept trying to tell herself that it was two years ago , Tom had persuaded and tricked her to get to Harry and only Harry . Tom said he would be her friend forever , but the pain that ensued after that promise was like none other.

The lightning struck outside her window and lit up her entire room. The roll of thunder afterwards was nothing to help as she jumped and knocked over the bottle of ink beside her spilling the black contents onto the dark red carpet. She sighed lightly and sat her quill down closing the diary setting it to the side as she pulled out her wand mumbling something quickly cleaning the carpet efficiently. She picked up the diary and quill and mostly empty ink bottle and made her way to her large roll top desk. She placed them inside and stretched tiredly.

Glancing around the room Ginny went about making her way to the door and out into the hall where a tune filled her ears that was masterful in the least.

Draco Malfoy sat prim and proper on the piano bench in his prefects room. His hair not fixed as normal hung down in his face as his fingers stroked the keys as if he was connected to that instrument in some way. Pounding away at the keys at the proper places in the song made a beautiful song as it filled the halls and lingered in the corridors. Stopping he peered around standing and making his way to his door.

Swinging it open he saw Ginny Weasley standing there in normal muggle clothes looking at him as if she'd seen a ghost. Oh great, now the Weasle has come to bother me none the less. He said to himself looking her up and down. "What do you want ?" He spat out in a rush of harsh tone and evil glares.

She looked at him swallowing. Under no circumstances would she ever have thought that Draco himself was such a musician. Shaking her head she redeemed her voice carefully. "I ...I heard the piano and thought I would come who was playing it so beautifully ...but seeing as it is you , I suppose you don't want my praise so ..I"ll just leave you be .." She turned to leave and sighed biting her lip and turned back to him. "I ..don't suppose you would teach me ...I mean ..if its not too much trouble ...you play so beautifully and I would like ever so much to learn" She stopped talking abruptly and looked at him a moment longer.

He looked a bit shocked as she complimented him. The piano never was a good enough thing for his father. When he was a child he would always try and play a piece for Lucius, but being the strong man Lucius' was he never wanted to listen to some "sissy music" Draco remembered his father had shot out in that cold tone that Draco seemed to be taking on now himself. He turned his face back to normal snarling a bit . " Why would I want to teach a Weasle , and your comments mean nothing to me otherwise ." He looked at the girl and her determination and sighed scoffing himself for doing what he was about to do.

End of Chapter one .

I know its short and a little weird but I'm just trying to get used to what kind of writing I want to do ! Reviews are welcome and I don't mind if you flame me its all constructive criticism any way!

* * *


End file.
